In the field of display technology, a so-called flat panel display (FPD) technology comprises liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display. The LCD displays images by using the material property of liquid crystal, and comparing with other display devices, it has advantages of lightweight, low driving voltage and low consumption, so it becomes a main stream product of the whole consuming market; and the main advantage of the OLED technology is active-light-emitting without backlight source, and it further has advantages of wide viewing angle, high contrast, low power, low power consumption, high reaction speed, true color and simple manufacturing process. Therefore, either the LCD display being a mature technology or the OLED display tending to usability can gradually replace an existing cathode ray tube (CRT) display. Furthermore, the OLED technology is also an important technological development trend of a flat light source except for the application of displays.
In technologies of the flat panel display and the flat light source, adhering two planar glasses is a very important technology, and the sealing effect thereof directly influences the performance and quality of the display. Generally speaking, in sealing technologies of the LCD and OLED, an existing ultraviolet rays (UV) curing technology is the earliest adopted technology, because it has features as follows: it is used without solvent or with a few solvent, so as to decrease the environmental pollution caused by solvent; it is low power consumption, and can be cured in low temperature, so it is suitable to use thermo-sensitive materials; and it has a fast curing speed, a high effect, so it can be used in high speed production line, so that the occupied area of the curing equipment is small; etc. However, the UV adhesive is an organic material, and the cured molecular gap thereof is greater, so that moisture and oxygen easily penetrate into the internal sealing area through the medium, so as to influence the performance and quality of the device.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a planar glass sealing structure and a manufacturing method thereof to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.